


Mistletoe

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: The tradition of mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-12-17 11:02pm

Tezuka pushed his glasses up, again. The whole day had been quite lively, thanks to Fuji's brilliant idea of hanging up some mistletoe in the locker room. The worst event of the day so far had been Kaidoh and Momoshiro kissing, which of course, had ended in a very loud fight. Up until now Tezuka had been able to avoid this ridiculous tradition, but he wouldn’t be safe 'till the day was over.   
Practice went on as usual and the bespectacled male almost felt safe. With even that small thought, he had let his guard down. And he knew it the moment he saw Fuji smiling way too happy for his liking. "Saa, Tezuka are you avoiding the locker room for some reason?" "Why would I be, Fuji?" "I don't know, maybe you don't want to be kissed.” “Hn.” To Tezuka’s luck Oishi appeared before Fuji could go on. "Let's call it a day, Tezuka." The brunette only nodded. While the first years cleaned the courts and the regulars changed, Tezuka waited patiently for everyone to finish. Just when he was about to leave a soft voice spoke up from behind him, "Mitsu." "Don't tell me you started with all this, just so I would have to kiss you in the locker room, Syusuke." "Hmm, who knows." Fuji said with a smile, before he was silenced by Tezuka's lips.


End file.
